pain relief
by regan666
Summary: Grissom has a migraine and no medication.....can Sara help? first fanfic please tell me what you think ,much appreciated. ADULT THEMES


Pain relief

Grissom was sat at his desk caressing his temples with two fingers in the dark, and he thought this was definitely the start of a throbbing migraine and he had no medication.

A shadow blocked his office doorway taking away the only light source to the room, he looked up quickly, he couldn't tell who it was by their face it was too dark but he knew all to well who it was leaning against his door frame.

The shadow was female, she had long curvaceous legs that went on forever, a flat stomach, a hand placed lightly on her hip, slender shoulders which made her look so fragile and her head was slightly cocked to the side. He could tell it was Sara, his Sara, the Sara that he has never had the guts to pursue and he kicked himself for it.

'hey' came from a quiet sound from the shadow of the doorway

'what is it Sara'

'nothing in particular, I was just leaving, thought I'd say goodnight' came the voice of the brunette with a slight edge to it seeing Grissom was not in a 'talky' mood.

' I'm sorry Sara, I'm not having the best morning, long story short, migraine no medication' he said in slight defeat.

'I'm sorry to hear that' she said, quietly making her way towards Grissom's desk.

He looked up just after her last statement to realise she wasn't in the doorway but stood behind his big office chair that he was perched on, _what is she doing _he wondered?

Before he could speculate any further about what she was doing her long hands where on his shoulders, gently rubbing his tense muscles, both hands in good rhythm and following sequence.

Grissom took a quick intake of breath and felt his stomach flutter and he thought it was the best feeling he has felt I a long time, the woman of his dreams is rubbing his shoulders with such a dedication to relieve him of stress, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck and the hairs on the back of his hands stood on end, _god what this woman does to me_, she's electrifying.

Sara herd Grissom's intake of breath and wasn't sure If she should continue, but when he didn't dismiss her she carried on. She also couldn't believe that she was touching he man that has haunted her dreams, the man that she has loved for so long in such a way. She could feel Grissom pushing is shoulders into her hands and thought that she must be doing something right so she pressed down harder on his muscles and spread her hands further around to get a better feel of him. She thought she herd a small groan escape Grissom's lips and a smile spread across her face instantly.

Sara did good.

Grissom's breathing got a bit more ragged, and out of nowhere he told Sara to 'stop' in not so much of a demanding voice but more harsh than a plea.

Sara stopped instantly, she was confused and she took a step back where she began to analyse what went wrong.

Grissom turned around on his chair and looked into the deep abyss that is Sara Sidle's eyes, he stood up never taking his eyes off of hers.

Sara was starting to become nervous by this point, she backed away another step and every time she did he would close the gap with his body. Sara was also gazing into the big blue oceans that was Grissom's eyes, his windows to his soul, that he had opened for Sara alone to see.

Grissom took another step towards Sara, this time the closest that he has been, he allowed himself to revel in the heat that her body produced, he could smell her perfume and almost touch her skin.

Sara stood still not wanting to break the moment, she was still looking into Grissom's eyes and she was seeing something she has never before in him, love, sorrow ,desire and lust. She didn't know what was going to happen but she wanted it to happen soon, her nerves were all over the place and she was feeling very anxious.

Grissom could tell she was nervous, as was he, this was a big step for him and he thought that if he didn't do it now he may never will, but he couldn't seem to move.

Come on Gil just move and kiss her for god sake before she leaves, I'm sure she would like to leave this office the same age as when she came in. MOVE!

And with that last thought and jolt of encouragement he closed the remainder of space between them, one hand grabbing her hip and the other the side of her neck bringing her towards him. Finally after years of longing and secret fantasies their lips crashed together and formed a mesh of lust, desire and need, robbing their lungs of oxygen.

Their body's came closer, moulding themselves into one person, their lips still locked, tongues moving, tasting, duelling for dominance of the kiss. Their hands became active, Sara's exploring Grissom's shoulders and strong back, Gil smoothing his hands down her hip and pushing the small of her back to get Sara as close to him as possible.

Sara pulled away gasping for air, panting, looking very flushed and swallowing hard, she looks at Grissom, he is the same but with a deep lust and desire trying to break out, but he is also looking confused and maybe a little hurt.

Sara realises she needs to say something quickly

' sorry but…..the…uh…door, the door is open' she states with her eyes wide motioning them towards the door.

Grissom turns his head quickly realising she is right

'I can fix that' he says quickly looking at Sara for approval

She pushes her lips together and gives him a small naughty smile giving him all the permission he needs.

Not wanting to leave her, he pulls Sara towards him and their lips lock again, Sara wraps her arms around his neck and Grissom grabs her legs and picks her up. The sudden change shocks them both and their kiss deepens, Sara wraps her legs around his waist and Grissom walks them towards the door never breaking contact.

They fall into the wall, half gently half rough causing a thud, Grissom reaches over pushes the door shut and locks it, he turns his attentions back at Sara who is looking at him with years of pent up passion ready to explode.

'your so beautiful'

With their lips attached again, their hands feeling, Grissom moves them to the edge of his desk, his hands make their way under Sara's shirt and end up on her torso feeling her soft delicate skin, Sara is frantically undoing Grissom's shirt buttons, he grabs the material to Sara's shirt and pulls it over her head.

Her upper body is on full display and more than that….she isn't wearing a bra, Grissom's breathing heavy and feeling flushed he takes a nipple into his mouth causing Sara to let out a small moan of pleasure, he sucks lightly and twirls is tongue around causing a small smile to abrupt to his face after hearing Sara's panting and another small whimper escape her mouth, he then turns his attentions to the other nipple and repeats his actions but this time a little rougher causing Sara to cry out louder than before.

Sara pulls at his hair to bring him back to her mouth, they reconnect with tongues pursuing each other. Sara pushes the shirt off Grissom's shoulders and explores his chest and back with her hands hugging him closer to her, Grissom shudders as her actions cause skin on skin contact so he starts to fiddle with Sara's pants to undo the button and zipper.

Sara raised her hips to help Grissom take off her pants pulling them down her thighs and over her knees, falling past her ankles and landing in a heap on the floor, exposing her black silky panties, which didn't seem to stay on all that long and ended up next to her pants.

Their breathing is becoming faster, there is more skin exposed, sloppy kisses being exchanged and hands stroking the sweat glistened body parts. Sara is frantically pulling at Grissom's belt and undoing his buttons and zipper, and in one flush move his pants and boxers were around his ankles.

Their breathing is heavier as excitement fills them, the air is filled with passion, musk and an intense desire that is yet to be clenched.

Sara whispers into Grissom's ear

' I need you. Now!'

'I've always needed you' was Grissom's response

With those last words Grissom pushes himself into her core groaning as he enters her, Sara taking a sharp intake of breath and clasping his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. Grissom starts a rhythm off slow and sensual then becoming a faster pumping action. Sara's moans and cry's making him more and more aroused, Sara wraps her legs around his waist tighter pushing him into her further and harder causing Grissom to moan Sara's name loudly.

'Sara!….oh god'

Grissom is now moving faster and harder than before, both of their cry's filling the room and not caring about how vocal they are being, Grissom burying his head in the crook of Sara's neck, sucking her skin, he is almost reaching climax with every thrust, trying his hardest to hold on, to not burn out before Sara.

' honey I cant hold on any longer…I…need you to come with me' he finally got out I between kisses, groans and searching for air.

Sara's moans becoming higher pitched, she's clutching onto his shoulders harder, pushing him in more, Grissom feels her muscles tense up and pumps hard and faster until he hears what he has wanted to for all these years, Sara crying his name in pure ecstasy,

'oh Grissom'

He thrusts a few more times as they both climax their orgasms together, a few lazy thrusts and Grissom falls into Sara's arms and her muscles relax, panting being the only noise in the room now, as they both catch their breath and repose in each others bliss.

………………………………...

As Sara and Grissom are getting dressed, he notices that Sara is very quiet.

She's quiet, I know that she may not want to scream about what just happened but she's especially quiet even for Sara, I wonder what's wrong?

' what's wrong?' he asks worryingly

'nothings wrong, everything is great, IT was great, I'm just wondering how long its going to take before you tell me it was a mistake' she said with a fake smile on her face.

'what are you talking about, it wasn't a mistake I couldn't be more sure of anything I've ever done, I …I love you Sara I know its taken a lifetime to realise it but I do want us to be together' he said nervously stating a fact as if she already knew it was true.

'well in that case I love you too, yes it did take you a lifetime, I want us to be together too and do you fancy some breakfast?' she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

' I'm starved' he stated with a boyish smile flicking his eyebrows up and down.

As they walked out of the CSI building hand in hand Sara asked how his migraine was.

'oh its gone, I guess I just needed some pain relief' he said as he smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently as they made their way to the parking lot.

The end

Hope you all liked it my first fanfic please review don't go easy on me let me no. much appreciated.


End file.
